Christy
by xxHeartHeartBreakxx
Summary: Christy - A 13 year old girl who is constantly abused by her parents. What happens when she meets a hatter named Tarrant Hightopp and possibly some singing chipmunks? NOTE: This songfic came to me in a dream, it's kind of weird when you think about it.
1. Christy's Story

_You came into my life _

_When I was so young,_

_You used and abused me_

_And always accused me,_

_You said I was bad_

_You said I was mad,_

_You even said if I died_

_You would be glad._

_Now, time has moved on_

_And I have become strong_

_And with the new friends I have_

_I am no longer sad._

_They tell me I'm beautiful_

_And that I'm not bad,_

_They tell me that I'm strong_

_And what YOU did was bad._

_You both did what you did_

_Because you are evil,_

_Your lives are worthless_

_Now this is the sequel…_

The year was 1842 in London, England and a man of great wealth had just celebrated the birth of his new daughter - Christy. Two years later, her mother died. Her father was a doctor, and he needed someone to take care of Christy while he worked 8 hours at the local hospital. The woman's name was Arabella Watson.

She had two daughters, Suzie and Wendy. They seemed very loyal to their mother and didn't pay attention to Christy. By the time she was six, her father died, as the result, she mourned the death of him for ages, but it would also have an even more devastating result.

Arabella married a new man named Jonathan Thorns who turned out to be abusive, and because of that, she was influenced. She wasn't the same carefree, warm-hearted woman anymore. She became cold, and abusive, just like Jonathan. Her daughters also became bitterly jealous of Christy's charm and beauty. But this was just the beginning.

It was 1855 and Christy was 13. She lived in one of the fanciest chateau's in the neighborhood all because of her new parents' wealth. They had everything going for them, unfortunately, Christy got the worst of it.

While Suzie and Wendy got all of their undeserved frivolities, she had to clean the floors, dust the antiques, serve breakfast and much more!

One day, Christy woke up at 5:00 A.M. to serve breakfast to everyone in the chateau. She worked extra hard on Jonathan's breakfast because she knew that if you made one mistake, he would knock the tray out of your hands.

"Oh thanks Christy, this is wonderful." Jonathan said as he ate his oatmeal heartily. "Thanks. I worked really hard." Christy replied. Jonathan didn't pay attention to her after that, signaling Christy to walk away.

After serving breakfast to everyone, Christy cleaned every floor in the chateau until it was spotless, and it was! Until Suzie and Wendy ran in, ruining all of the hard work. _"Oh well" _Christy thought. She had the most carefree yet sharp/spitfire attitude that anyone could know.

As she rose from the floor, her azure eyes sparkled in the sunlight that shone through the window. "Someday, I will do something that people will remember me for." Christy sharply determined, she knew that God would help her do that thing.

"CHRISTY!"

A madman's voice emerged from the great halls. It was Jonathan. _"Please no" _Christy thought, she knew that she was going to "get some" as Jonathan said it.

WHY! WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE THIS! Jonathan screamed furiously, Christy viewed him a some gargantuan beast that was going to eat her, but no… It was much worse than that.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"WELL WHY IS WENDY SAYING YOU DID IT THEN?"

"SHE'S LYING! I SAW HER DO IT!

"OH! WELL SHE WOULD NEVER LOCK _YOU_ OUT OF THE BATHROOM NOW WOULD SHE!"

Suddenly, Wendy appeared out of nowhere. "Daddy." Wendy was the type of girl that you would not want to mess with. She loved to pull pranks on the other children, but she was the sneaky type who said that the other child did it to her. Basically, she could do it to you, but you couldn't do it to her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jonathan asked his daughter.

"She did it!"

"I know it love, she's a little troublemaker."

"What are we going to do with her daddy?"

"Don't worry love, I'll make sure this gets taken care of."

He grabbed a whip from his pocket and *CRACK*, Christy got whipped, all because of something she didn't do, but she was used to this since it happened to her over the years.

"AAAAHHHHGGGHHH"

Christy lay motionless on the floor "Is she dead daddy?" Wendy asked, not concerned at all. "No, thankfully." After that, he put his whip back in his pocket and they walked away.

Suddenly, Christy arose, a new bruise on her arm "What a great new addition to the other ones." she said sarcastically. She fell on the freezing floor once again, having another flashback of her childhood. She had been having these flashbacks ever since she was eight and they were still happening. She had also felt a dark side to her, feeling that she could do bad things and still have innocence, just like her family, she wanted that personality to come out.

**Can't I even dream by Hatsune Miku**

**I'm desperately looking for you**

**I've even let go of what I have possessed**

**Winds blow as if it slashed my ears**

**My freezing body feels nothing but pain**

**I'm here, it's really painful**

**My heart is filled with pains**

**If I stumble while running,**

**I can never go back**

**I'm here, get me out of here, my prince**

**In the rain penetrating my eyes**

**I pretend to be crazy with a smirk**

**I'm here, it's overflowing**

**I keep bearing this love**

**If my screams don't reach you,**

**It's completely unworthy**

**I'm here, get me out of here, my prince**

**Can't I even dream?**

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, Christy, the only one to answer it, because she wasn't lazy, opened the door and it revealed a man dressed like a ringmaster.

"Come to see him! Come to see him!"

"Excuse me, but I don't know who you're talking about."

"You don't know! Tarrant Hightopp! Come and see him at our circus!"

"I'm sorry, but I still don't get it."

"Well little girl, Tarrant is VERY famous! We've made tons of money with him around! I guarantee that you will be impressed!"

"Well, I don't…"

"Well nothing! We'll see you at the circus!"

Christy found herself in a pickle. She couldn't sneak out and visit the circus, or else she would get another whipping, she couldn't ask because everyone would laugh at her. She had to do something! She had to do something to find answers, who was Tarrant Hightopp, and why was she instantly falling in love with him?

**(AN: Well, that completes the first chapter of my first songfic! Review please!)**


	2. Dear Diary

Christy glanced at the flyer once more "_Come see the world famous Mad Hatter, live at The Dark Woods Circus!"_. What did this mean? Was it a sign? Was she some kind of "chosen one"? It was all too much for her.

"Well, that's one big hat you've got there Mr. Hatter!" Christy said out loud, she desperately wanted to meet him, she never met anyone famous before!

She would have to come up with a master plan to make her escape. It wouldn't be tonight because tonight was the night that her parents were taking her and her sisters to the ball. Christy always hated balls, she hated everything aristocratic. Her social position, everything. Even as a child she hated her social position as "Daddy's little girl". Ugh! She thought that girls who had daddy wrapped around their finger were absolutely sickening!

On the other hand, Suzie and Wendy adored balls and they had daddy wrapped around their fingers. To Christy, they were the average naughty Victorian children.

On the night of the ball, Suzie and Wendy were all dolled up in their fancy dresses with the linen and lace, while Christy just wore one of her dresses that she wore around the chateau.

Her mother wasn't pleased with her outfit. "Ugh! Take that ugly thing off! Why aren't you wearing that dress I bought you?" She asked in a cold yet concerned manner. "I hate it! I refuse to wear anything proper or ladylike!" Christy fought back, knowing that she had her rights, but to her mother, she was nothing compared to her.

"You don't talk to your mother that way young lady!"

"My mother is dead!"

Arabella snapped. She didn't expect her daughter to give her a tongue lashing. Even though she deserved that lashing, Arabella took her whip and *CRACK* "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU'LL END UP DEAD JUST LIKE YOUR DAD!" Christy lay motionless on the floor while Suzie and Wendy laughed mockingly.

"Look at her! The little ugliness."

"I know. Wendy, what should we do with her?"

"Spit on her!"

"No! Feed her to the dogs, since she's a little knotgrass of insignificance."

"You're right."

"Girls, self-control is always best. Now lets just leave her here."

After that, they all kicked her 13 times and walked away.

After Christy came to, she went to her room, sobbing uncontrollably. Her soft crystal drops fell to the wooden floor, forming a puddle. Christy gazed at the puddle in despair, like she wanted to jump in and disappear.

_Dear diary. I'm sorry if I haven't written in a while, Dad took you away and when I asked for it back, he called me a bitch. He is always calling me names, it hurts deep down inside. I get this weird feeling, a feeling like I just can't hide._

_Dad makes me do things, things that I don't want to do, awful things that hurt me, but I must ask you something diary…_

_Do other people do them too?_

_I have no friends at school because they all think I'm weird, just because I have bruises and I'm not so in with their gear. They tease me all the time, calling me ugly and stuff. Once, a girl called me fat and I cried because everyone in my year say that fat people aren't tough… Well, that's what my dad told me, he tells me lots of things! Like, when you're naughty, you get whipped and you have to sing. If you don't sing when you're told to, dad gets REALLY angry. He hits you hard and it makes me very sad._

_With Mum it's worse. Once she locked me up for ages! I didn't eat for days! The only thing that kept me sane was my never-ending prayers. I wonder why she does this, "why me?" I constantly say, why can't I be happy just like Suzie and Wendy, or all the other kids at school?_

_She tried to do something really bad tonight, she pulled out her big, scary whip, and she said that she was going to kill me, that I'd end up dead, just like my REAL dad…_

_At the time, I was really sacred, I didn't want to die, but now that I think about it, I want to be with my parents again._

_I think I'm going to do it for them, kill myself so they won't have to hear me cry at night, so I won't have to cry. Or should I be stronger and try not to cry?_

_NO!_

_Everyone at school calls me names! They're right! I'm fat and ugly and I have bruises! Mum and Dad and Suzie and Wendy all make fun of me for being different!_

_- Love Christy._

It was true, everyone at school made fun of her, all because she was different. The girls called her fat, ugly and they noticed her bruises. But she wasn't "ugly" as they called her, she had chocolate brown locks, azure blue eyes, milky white skin, and curves in all the right places. She did have flaws though, bruises being one thing, and she could be shallow sometimes, but at other times, she was as deep as the mountains falling into the heart of the sea.

The next day at school, all hell broke loose for Christy, it wasn't the usual day, it was much more strange. "Hey nerd! Any new bruises!" some boy called out, as always, Christy didn't respond, as her mother always said, "always ignore the bully and he'll stop bothering you".

Once in class, Christy did what she normally did, put her books in her desk, all the usual.

Serena, the most popular girl in school, noticed the new bruise on Christy's arm. "Oh my god! Christy has yet another bruise!"

She was humiliated, nothing else could make this worse.

"I would hate to be you Christy!"

"Yeah! I would hate to be fat and ugly!"

"Yeah! Where did you get your clothes? The trash?"

Suddenly, the dark side of Christy came out, it took the enemy and pushed her against the wall, its Russian accent spoke clear as glass. "Do you vant to play?"

The terrifying personality that Christy had scared her class, they would probably never mess with her again, but her enemy was hard to convince, especially when she had three sidekicks alongside her.

"You leeave my, Christy alone! Or else I vill cut ovff all your heair! You undeurstand?"

"I understand!"

"Good."

After the enemy was dealt with, The Russian Terror sat down in Christy's seat, letting Christy return to her body.

**(AN: What do you think is wrong with Christy? I think it was caused by a traumatic childhood, but feel free to leave your opinions in the review box! Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon. - xxHeartHeartBreakxx.)**


	3. The Russian Terror

**When it was time for the children to go out to recess, Christy was asked to stay after to have a "little talk" with the teacher, Mrs. Mercy. "Christy, I need to see you for a minute." She said like an authority figure should. Christy was terrified, she didn't know why she was in trouble, she didn't do anything wrong! At least that's what she thought.**

"**Why did you shove Serena into the wall?" she asked. Christy didn't think she pushed her into a wall, what was she going to say? "I didn't push her into a wall."**

**Mrs. Mercy was incredulous, "I don't believe that. Serena said that you pushed her into a wall, but you were talking rather strangely." Christy finally remembered, "I'm sorry."**

**Her teacher new what was going on at home, she wanted to do everything she could to help her. "Christy, I know this abuse is hard for you, I think you are developing another personality." Christy was confused, she had never had an alter before. "What?" she asked curiously.**

"**You might have a split personality. It's caused by a traumatic childhood."**

"**But how?"**

"**It could be from all of the abuse you have suffered in the past… You could have more than one!"**

**Christy ran off sobbing. This was too much for her, she had no control anymore, she had finally found the reason why the kids were making fun of her - her new found disorder, but she couldn't help that if she was being abused. She sat next to a nearby window near the playground, it was in a corner so nobody could see her. and that was perfect because it was dark and Christy loved the darkness.**

**Christy began to sing, but suddenly, The Russian Terror took over her shell.**

**Child's Play by Gothika.**

**Where are my eyes?**

**Where is my lip?**

**Why is here a place**

**Cold darkness here?**

**There are children playing**

**In a mirror**

**Laughter does not leave under the labyrinth**

**Red blood gets my body wet and**

**Who is killing me?**

**Where is my hair?**

**Where is my foot?**

**Why is here a place**

**Cold darkness here?**

**Want to feel warmth**

**Of skin gets wet and**

**Having got wet in rain.**

**And who is killing me?**

**There are children playing in a mirror**

**Laughter does not leave the labyrinth**

**To stroll, ah…**

**Around the world**

**Around the world**

**Cry**

**Where is my eyes?**

**Where is my lips?**

**Why is here a place**

**Cold darkness here?**

**Want to feel warmth**

**Of skin gets wet and**

**Having got wet in rain.**

**And who is killing me?**

Christy loved her hiding spot, she just sat there in darkness, nothing could bother her, until… "Why were you singing in your weird accent!"

Serena. She and her clique always had to ruin everything for Christy. "I bet you're going to be a servant when you grow up!" Her friends started to titter as she said the most despicable things, but as Christy's mother had said "Ignore the bully." And so she did.

But that was one of Serena's pet-peeves, not getting a reaction, she couldn't stand it. "Yah well, your parents are dead!" Christy didn't say a word, instead she skipped happily to the swings. The other kids watched in awe, they've never seen someone ignore Serena's insults like that.

Serena didn't understand, why did she walk away, what did she do wrong? That little worm, Christy had turned everyone against her!

At lunch, everyone had congratulated Christy on turning away from Serena, Christy had thanked everyone because she new that modestly denying a compliment was a sign of weakness. Christy wasn't popular, but not shunned. She was happy not to be shunned by everyone. She had made new friends that saw past her bruises and her disability. After that, no one ever messed with her again.

**(AN: A little side note about the first chapter, I DON'T OWN THE SONG! I DON'T OWN THIS SONG EITHER! The first song belongs to Hatsune Miku of Vocaloid. If you don't know what that is, Vocaloid is a manga that was made into a fictional band, they're singing programs. The next song is Child's Play by Gothika. I love Gothika. They are similar to Vocaloid, but darker ;-) I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!)**


End file.
